


Fondue

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What could possibly be more important than national security?” Peggy asked, with some exasperation.</p>
<p>“Fonduing with my wife,” Jarvis replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue

“Mr. Jarvis, what does it mean when the light turns red?” Peggy’s voice on the other end of the phone sounded a little concerned.

Jarvis consulted the plans spread out on the table in front of him. “It means that an alarm has been triggered and security is on the way,” he said, tucking the phone against his shoulder to free his hands up for dicing. 

“Ah, I was afraid of that,” said Peggy. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to put you on hold for a moment.” 

“Very well, Miss Carter,” said Jarvis. He hummed absently to the tune on the radio as he listened to the sounds of Peggy bashing people with various large objects. 

At last, there was silence on the other end of the phone. Then Peggy’s voice returned. “Right, that’s dealt with,” she said. “Which way do I go from here?”

“Take a left at the end of the hall and you should have reached your destination,” Jarvis replied. “Now, if you don’t mind, Miss Carter, I really must go. I’m afraid I have an appointment elsewhere.”

“What could possibly be more important than national security?” Peggy asked, with some exasperation.

“Fonduing with my wife,” Jarvis replied, looking down at his completed preparations with satisfaction. There came a slight choking noise from the other end of the phone. “Are you quite alright, Miss Carter?” Jarvis asked in concern.

“Oh, yes,” Peggy said, giving a small, uncomfortable cough. “I – I really must get to work, Mr. Jarvis. Enjoy your… fondue.” There was the unmistakable click of a receiver.

Jarvis hung his own phone back in the cradle and brushed his hands on the front of his apron. “That I shall,” he said.

“Edwin?” called a voice from the other room. “Is it almost ready?”

“I’ll be right there, Anna,” he called back. He removed his apron and folded it neatly, then carefully picked up the pot of melted cheese that bubbled merrily on the stove. “Time to fondue,” he said happily, and headed off to where his wife was waiting.


End file.
